


Живые

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, со стороны Стива
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Не упусти шанс
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал и челлендж WTF STony 2021





	Живые

Скачать клип
     [209 Мб c гугл-диска](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ir_2AW_NUnt3pjrvEVg1Tn_NwQD-UVJi/view?usp=sharing)

Исходники к клипу
    

Аудио: Thousand Foot Krutch - War of Change (cover Everblack) [Russian lyrics]

Видео:  
Мстители/The Avengers  
Первый мститель/Captain America: The First Avenger  
Мстители: Эра Альтрона/Avengers: Age of Ultron  
Первый мститель: Другая война/Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
Мстители: Война бесконечности. англ. Avengers: Infinity War  
Мстители: Финал/Avengers: Endgame


End file.
